Cloud storage is a model of network online storage where data is stored on multiple virtual servers, generally hosted by third parties, rather than being hosted on dedicated servers. A customer that requires data hosting services can buy or lease storage capacity from cloud storage hosting providers that operate large data centers. The data center operators provide resources in the background, referred to as virtual resources, according to the requirements of the customer and expose them as storage pools, which customers can use to store files or data objects. The resource may be distributed across multiple servers. Typically, cloud storage services may be accessed through a web service application programming interface (API) or through a Web-based user interface. In some cloud storage systems, service providers provide block based storage services to customers or users. Since a provider typically owns the infrastructure of the storage service, it is beneficial for the provider to pursue efficient and highly-scalable design and implementation for providing the storage service to customers. Thus, one important design and implementation objective for providers is to maximize throughput and scalability, such as in the case of relatively large systems.